A chair-type massage machine in which a massage portion can be disposed at preferable places depending on a body type or preferences of a user is known.
The chair-type massage machine has a seat portion, and a backrest portion at which a first massage portion is provided. The chair type massage machine also has a second massage portion as well as a pad portion which is capable of adjusting its position against the seat portion or the backrest portion.
A backrest cushion for a massage machine is known. The backrest cushion has a possibility to give discomfort to a user because a kneading ball comes into contact with the back of a user as soon as the user sits on the massage machine.
The backrest cushion for a massage machine is provided at a massage machine which has a built-in massage action portion which massages the back portion of a user. The backrest cushion has a cushion portion which is provided at at least both of the right and left sides of the massage action portion and is capable of supporting the back of a user before the massage action portion comes into contact with the back of the user.